


Сказка старого Эйба

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2018



Series: Стены [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: ... — Рассказать тебе сказку? — предложил Эйб. — Про мальчика-звезду, знаешь? Ну это та, которая: однажды в глухом лесу упала на землю звезда. Не слышал?Джек помотал головой, внимательно глядя на Абрама. Тот не стал заставлять себя упрашивать, он устроился поудобнее и начал:— Однажды в глухом лесу на землю упала звезда. Неподалеку был старый Лесничий, проверял, не много ли наставили силков охотники. Он увидел, как падает звезда, и заспешил к этому месту. Ведь всем известно, что звезды сделаны из чистого белого золота...





	Сказка старого Эйба

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сказка старого Эйба  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1938 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст, сказка  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажа  
>  **Краткое содержание:** "... — Рассказать тебе сказку? — предложил Эйб. — Про мальчика-звезду, знаешь? Ну это та, которая: однажды в глухом лесу упала на землю звезда. Не слышал?  
>  Джек помотал головой, внимательно глядя на Абрама. Тот не стал заставлять себя упрашивать, он устроился поудобнее и начал:  
> — Однажды в глухом лесу на землю упала звезда. Неподалеку был старый Лесничий, проверял, не много ли наставили силков охотники. Он увидел, как падает звезда, и заспешил к этому месту. Ведь всем известно, что звезды сделаны из чистого белого золота..."  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено работой команды [fandom Kings 2017 "За стеной"](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213748824.htm)  
>  **Примечание 2:** по мотивам сказки Оскара Уайльда "Звездный мальчик"  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Случилась эта история в одном далеком мрачном королевстве, да в столь давние времена, что даже я уже не помню, когда это было. Но однажды в одном глухом и темном лесу на землю упала звезда. Так бы она и лежала там, на поляне, среди жухлых листьев в сырой траве, но неподалеку был старый Лесничий — проверял, не много ли понаставили силков охотники. Он и увидел, как падает звезда, и заспешил к тому месту. Ведь всем известно, что звезды сделаны из чистого белого золота. А Лесничий был небогат. Уж он заторопился изо всех сил, чтобы поспеть к звезде первым, но, выбежав на поляну, увидел посреди нее не кусок небесного золота, а маленький светящийся сверток. Лесничий осторожно взял его в руки. Чудная ткань вся светилась и переливалась. Никогда в жизни еще старик не встречал такой тонкой искусной работы. «Видимо, это не сама звезда, — догадался Лесничий, — а лишь её плащ. Наверное, легкомысленная небесная искра обронила его, когда летела по небосклону».

— Снесу-ка я его на рынок в деревню, — сказал себе Лесничий. — Продам, а вырученных денег мне на три зимы вперед хватит.

Он перехватил сверток покрепче, но тот зашевелился, и по поляне разнесся детский плач. Старик торопливо развернул его. На сияющей белой подкладке плаща лежал маленький мальчик. Да такой чудной и красивый, каких не рождается у земных людей. «Что ж, — подумал Лесничий, — пусть это не то золото, которого я ожидал, но так даже лучше». И он забрал ребенка с собой. Своих детей у него не было, и он жил со своею женой одиноко и скромно в маленьком домике в глухом лесу. Придя домой, он сказал ей:

— Смотри, что встретилось мне сегодня.

И развернул свой плащ, в который укутал звездного мальчика. Как старик и думал, жена обрадовалась:

— Видимо, все же не такие мы скверные люди, раз небо сжалилось и послало нам этот дар. Малыш скрасит нашу старость.

Так, Мальчик-Звезда поселился у Лесничего и его жены. Он рос, радуя стариков, и это было безоблачное и хорошее время.

 

А далеко от леса, за горами, в самом Черном Городе, правил Черный Король. Черным его прозвали оттого, что он был настолько зол и угрюм, что как будто темное облако всегда окружало его. Когда-то, ослепленный жаждой власти, этот Король казнил своего единственного сына, когда пришло тому время перенимать корону. А больше наследников у Короля и не было. И с тех пор он одиноко восседал на своем троне. Некому было развлечь его разговором, никто не рассказывал ему городских новостей, не просил устроить бал, не звал на охоту, не шутил и не смеялся. И Черный Король с каждым днем становился все злее и нелюдимее. Ведь и Королева давно покинула его. Скончалась, не выдержав злобы и равнодушия. А слуги так боялись Короля, что попрятались от него по углам и давно обернулись в крыс и мышей, а стража — в собак. Трусливые, всегда поддакивающие министры стали походить на попугаев и обезьян. А бесстрашные верные гвардейцы превратились в свои бессмертные тени, наводя ужас на всех одним лишь своим видом. И не осталось во дворце ни одного человеческого лица, кроме самого Короля. Но от своей злобы он не замечал и этого.  
Даже Город, чтобы не гневить своего Короля яркими красками, носил бесконечный траур. А природа, будто бы не желая раздражать его еще сильнее, укрыла дома и деревья, поля и реку, мосты и дороги сизой тучей, спрятав солнце и напустив туману, и была с тех пор на улицах непроходящая морось.

 

Шли года, ничего не менялось. Но однажды Король, блуждая по дворцу, забрел в самую высокую башню. Когда-то давно в ней жил звонарь, отбивавший большим королевским колоколом каждый прошедший час. Теперь же здесь было тихо, пыльно и безлюдно. Король подошел к окну и увидел, что далеко-далеко, из-за цепочки горной гряды, мерцает нежный золотой свет. Он так выделялся на фоне мрачного черного леса, был так красив, что Король немедленно возжелал обладать этим светом. 

Он созвал гвардейцев и отправился в далекий лес. 

Король был так погружен в свои мрачные мысли, что, проезжая через городские врата, сбил с ног нищенку, закутанную в черные лохмотья. Но, даже не подумав остановиться, он поехал дальше.

— За своим горем едешь, — сказала ему вслед нищенка. — Вернись во дворец, безумец!

Король в гневе обернулся, желая снести ей голову, но она исчезла. Растаяла туманом в вечном сыром сумраке, который никогда не покидал улицы города.

А на мосту перед ним вдруг выросла безголовая фигура его бедного сына.

— Отец! — с мольбой позвал он. — Останься во дворце, отец. Этот свет не принесет тебе счастья. Ты делаешь ошибку, — разнесся над черной рекой его глухой голос. 

Но Король не подумал остановиться и сейчас. Он направил коня прямо на белесую покачивающуюся фигуру, и призрак сына поблек и исчез.

 

Несколько дней пришлось ехать Королю до Далекого леса, и всю дорогу над процессией вились черные вороны, каркавшие: «Вернись! Вернись обратно!» Их и вовсе не стал слушать Черный Король.

А в лесу так вышло, что Король заплутал и отбился от гвардейцев, охранявших его от нападения разбойников. И, плутая, вышел на берег реки, где и нашел его старик Лесничий. Тот, как всегда поступал в таких случаях, отвел Короля к себе домой. Ах, кабы знал он, чем это обернется! Но разве же это возможно? Ведь жизнь идет своим чередом. И вот, когда жена Лесничего накрывала на стол, Черный Король спросил, не знают ли они, откуда тут в лесу может быть красивый яркий золотой свет?

— Как не знать? — отвечала жена Лесничего. — Это наш сын. Мальчик-Звезда.

Король ей не поверил, и тогда она позвала его.

Звездный Мальчик — а он уже хорошо подрос и стал юношей — вошел в хижину, и Королю пришлось с непривычки прищуриться. Маленький тесный дом сразу залило нежным золотым светом, который шел от Мальчика. Он был высок, хорошо сложен и так красив, что ни единого сомнения не возникло более у Короля: это был Мальчик-Звезда.

— У меня нет детей, — сказал Король, обращаясь к Мальчику. — А мне нужен наследник. А ты, несомненно, лучше прочих подходишь на эту роль. Ты поедешь со мной, иначе я казню этих стариков.

Мальчик согласился, но, едва они отъехали на приличное расстояние от лесной хижины, как Король, боясь, что Мальчик сбежит обратно, приказал повесить Лесничего и его жену.  
Уж как Мальчик плакал и молил его о милости, но Король даже не подумал сменить решение. От горя свет у Мальчика как будто стал глуше, но все равно был чуден и красив.

 

Прошло несколько дней, и они достигли Города. 

Впервые горожане выходили Королю навстречу, желая полюбоваться нежным золотым светом, который исходил от Мальчика-Звезды. И пока Король ехал к своему дворцу, им снова завладели черные мысли. «С чего мне оставлять ему трон? — думал Король. — Все сговорились, не иначе. Этот проходимец нарочно все это подстроил. Никакой он звезда. Звезды на небе...» И, добравшись до дворца, он первым делом запер Мальчика в башне, из окон которой увидел свет. И забыл о нем до момента, пока не понадобилось ему выйти в Город.

Как же он удивился. Весь Город изменился. По улицам струился золотой свет, с балконов и окон свисали флаги, в вазонах цвели цветы, а люди улыбались, смеялись, громко говорили и были нарядны. Их одежды пестрели разными цветами, названия которым Король даже и не знал. Разгневанный, он обернулся, ища источник света, и увидел, что это Мальчик-Звезда в высокой башне сияет так ярко. Это ему радуются люди.

Король разъярился пуще прежнего. Он ворвался в башню и, стащив Мальчика по ступеням в подвал, запер его в темнице, и в Город снова вернулся мрак и уныние. Но людям больше не хотелось страдать от гнета Черного Короля, ведь теперь они знали, что можно жить иначе, и как-то ночью, вооружившись кто чем, горожане пошли на дворец.

Проходя по бесчисленным мраморным коридорам, люди увидели, что во дворце лишь безумные мартышки да попугаи, собаки и вороны, и несметное количество крыс, мышей и пауков, а ни слуг, ни стражи, ни придворных нет.

— Неужели Король и вправду живет здесь один? — не веря, спрашивали друг друга люди. 

И, словно бы им в ответ, в одном из залов нашелся Черный Король. Он совсем обезумел и сидел, вцепившись в свой трон.

— Где Мальчик-Звезда? — спросили его люди.

— Он умер, — прокаркал Король. — Я давным-давно собственноручно снес ему голову.

— Да он про собственного сына говорит, — догадались люди. 

Они обыскали весь дворец и нашли в подвале, в одной из темниц, измученного Мальчика-Звезду. Он был болен — свет его почти потух — но жив. Люди помогли ему выбраться на улицу, под звезды. И под их сиянием Мальчик-Звезда как будто пришел в себя. Он кротко поблагодарил освободителей и, измученный и печальный, заторопился покинуть это место, принесшее ему столько несчастья. Люди взволновались. Они обступили его со всех сторон.

— Будешь нашим Королем? — спрашивали они у него.

Но тот лишь качал головой и уходил от них.

— Но мы не справимся без тебя, — просили люди. — Нам нужен твой свет.

Они были такими несчастными и так упрашивали его, что Мальчик-Звезда сжалился над ними и остался. Но поселился на окраине Города, в маленьком домике, а дворец заперли и посадили вокруг терновник. 

Но натерпевшийся страданий Мальчик-Звезда прожил в Городе недолго. Однажды вечером он упал замертво и больше не поднялся. Его душа, обернувшись Звездой, вылетела из тела и направилась ко дворцу, окруженному диким зверьем и терновником, где по пустым коридорам все еще блуждал Черный Король.

Звезда зависла перед ним.

— Понимаешь ли ты, отчего это произошло с тобой? — спросила Звезда.

— Потому что все предали меня. Все предали меня, — безумно пробормотал Черный Король.

— А помнишь ли ты, с чего все началось?

— С того, как мой мерзавец-сын хотел захватить трон! — рявкнул Король.

Звезда замерцала и приняла форму человека. В её чертах Черный король опознал своего умершего сына, который чудным образом походил на Мальчика-Звезду.

— Ты сам захватил этот трон, — сказала ему Звезда. — Ты изгнал своих отца и мать из королевства, а сам воцарился на престоле. Твой сын не хотел править, он боялся, что станет похожим на тебя. Он не простил тебе ранней смерти матери, и ты казнил его. А после впал в безумие от одиночества и злобы, сковавшей твое сердце. Ты пустился на поиски пригрезившегося тебе света. И не узнал в стариках в лесу старого короля и королеву. И приказал повесить их. А в Мальчике-Звезде не смог угадать своего сына. Ты погнался за чужим добром и счастьем, упустив и уничтожив свое собственное. А забрав чужое, не почувствовал облегчения. Нельзя пытаться построить свое счастье, принося беды и горе другим. Это все оттого, что твоя злоба, подозрительность и страх не дают тебе видеть добро в людях, видеть добро в себе самом. Твое безумие — это твое наказание. Но мне жаль оставлять тебя так. Я дам тебе шанс искупить то, что ты натворил. Ты отправишься странствовать. Без гроша и помощников. Ты будешь страдать и голодать, болеть и нуждаться в помощи. И если, невзирая ни на что, ты сможешь помочь сотне людей, не требуя и не ожидая помощи в ответ, если заслужишь искреннего признания и участия, если полюбит тебя без корысти обычная женщина, а ты полюбишь в ответ — ты получишь наше прощение и найдешь свой покой.

Черный Король заплакал, и слезы раскаяния как будто омыли его сердце, уняв слепую злобу и ненависть. И, освобожденный от навешанных собой же оков, Король упал на колени и, бормоча слова благодарности, попытался обнять Звезду, но та отстранилась.

— Ступай, — сказала она ему ,и пронесшийся по коридорам ветер вдруг распахнул все двери и отвел ветви терновника, показывая Королю его дорогу.

Решившись, он пошел к выходу, но, желая попрощаться, обернулся. Однако Звезда уже исчезла. Лишь в воздухе кружили редкие искорки золотистого света.

Король вышел на улицу. Над городом разошлись тучи, и он отчетливо увидел, как к трем самым ярким звездам на небе присоединилась четвертая. Ему показалось, своими лучами они указывают ему дорогу. И чувствуя, как тяжесть оставляет его сердце, он поспешил за их светом.

 

Король долго блуждал и странствовал. Переживал и лишения, и болезни. Дружбу и предательства. Век его был долог, но он ни на минуту не забывал о том, что произошло в Черном королевстве в давние годы. И под конец своей жизни он все же смог заслужить свое прощение, но это совсем другая история. А этой истории — конец.


End file.
